vgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Fortress 2
'''Team Fortress 2 '''is a team-based first-person shooter video game developed and published by Valve Corporation. It is the sequel to the 1996 mod ''Team Fortress ''for Quake and it's 1999 remake, ''Team Fortress Classic. ''Players join one of two teams comprising of nine character classes. Gameplay Classes Offense The main attack force of the team and this role focuses on mobility, as well as offering the highest speed/health ratio of all classes. Scout The Scout is a fast-running scrapper with a baseball bat and a snarky "in your face" attitude, being the fastest and most mobile mercenary on the battlefield unassisted. His double jump leaves slower opponents struggling to keep up and helps him navigate the terrain while dodging incoming projectiles. Carrying a Scattergun, a Pistol and a Bat, the Scout is an ideal class for aggressive fighting and flanking. It is a great class for "hit and run" tactics for sapping away the enemies' health due to his ability to get in, do damage and dash away before even being noticed. However, the Scout has one of the lowest health out of all the other classes, leaving him vulnerable when he is on the front line. Soldier The Soldier is a crazed, jingoistic patriot and is tough and well-armed, he is versatile, capable of both offense and defense, and a great starter class to get familiar with the game. He is well known for his spectular rocket jump where he can detonate rockets at his feet and launch himself skyward at the cost of some health. This ability allows the Soldier to appear from unexpected places and reach areas off-limits. Well-balanced and possessing both survivability and mobility, the Soldier is one of the most flexible classes. He has a large health pool and his amaments include his Rocket Launcher, Shotgun and his Shovel. Pyro The Pyro is a mumbling pyromaniac of interderminate origin who specializes in fighting enemies at close range using a homemade Flame Thrower. Enemies set on fire suffer from afterburn and take additional damage over time, allowing the Pyro to excel in hit-and-run tactics. Due to the Flamethrower's short range, the Pyro is weaker at longer ranges and relies heavily on ambushing and taking alternate routes to catch opponents off-guard. Pyro brings some utility to the battlefield as his compression blast can deflect enemy projectiles, extinguish burning teammates and forcibly reposition any enemy. Defense These classes serve to inhabit enemy accesses and to hold enemies back from vital points. Demoman The Demoman is a scrumpy-swilling demolitions expert and is one of the most versatile members of the team. A master of explosives, the Demoman strategically deals massive amounts of indirect and mid-range splash damage. Armed with his Grenade Launcher and Stickybomb Launcher, the Demoman uses his one good eye and the knowledge of his surrounding environment for well-timed sticky bomb detonations that send enemies skyward, often in many pieces. Should anyone get past his explosive ordinance, however, they will be shocked to learn that the Demoman is extremely proficient at melee combat, being one of the deadliest melee users in the game. Heavy The Heavy is a towering hulk of a man and is the largest and mostly possibly dangerous class, boasting the most default health and devastating firepower from his trusty Minigun, the Heavy is no pushover. He can inflict heavy damage at a high rate of fire, allowing him to mow down opponents in seconds. However, his movement speed is his main weakness. Upon revving up on firing his Minigun, his already unimpressive speed drops down to an even lower amount, making him a very easy target to pick off. Aside from decimating entire teams, the Heavy is able to provide further support for his comrades with an often required health boost via his Sandvich, which, when consumed, is capable of healing him to full health. Engineer The Engineer specializes in constructing and maintaining buildings that provide support to his team, rather than fighting at the front lines, making him the most suitable for defense. His various gadgets include the Sentry Gun, an automated turret that fires at any enemy in range, the Dispenser, a device that restores health and ammunition of nearby teammates and Teleporters that quickly transport players from point A to point B. Because of their ingenius devices are under a constant threat from the enemy, the Engineer must keep a watchful eye and under repair with his Wrench at all times. When the Engineer needs to get his hands dirty, his trio of generic yet capable weapons, along with the assistance of his helpful hardware, make him more than capable of holding his own in a fight. Support These classes cannot hold the fight on their own but their specialized abilities can tip the balance in their team's favor and they offer an extra edge in battle and can help turn the tide of the fight. Medic The Medic is a man of medicine, being nonetheless the primary healing class of the team. Although his Syringe Gun and Bonesaw aren't the greatest weapons for direct combat, he can typically still be found near the front lines, healing wounded teammates whilst trying to stay out of combat. When the Medic focuses his Medi Gun on a teammate, they will gradually regain health points. Teammates who are already at full health will have their health buffed beyond the normal limit, going up to 150% of their base health capacity. When healing, the Medic will gradually fill a unique UberCharge bar, which can fill faster if healing injured or not-overhealed teammates. When the UberCharge is fully charged, the Medic's healing gun will offer temporary invulnerability. Sniper Sniper is a tough and ready crack shot with his main role on the battlefield being to pick off important enemy targets from afar using his Sniper Rifle and it's ability to deal guaranteed critical hits with a headshot. He is effective at long range, but weakens with proximity, where he is forced to use his Submachine Gun or his Kukri. As a result, the Sniper tends to perch on higher grounds or in hard-to-see places, where he can easily pin down enemies at chokepoints. Spy Spy is an enthusiast for sharp suits and even sharper knives. Using a unique array of cloaking devices, he can render himself invisible or even fake his own death, leaving unaware opponents off-guard. His Disguise Kit allows them to take on the form of any class on either team, allowing him to blend in while behind enemy lines before stabbing his unsuspected "teammates" in the back. In fact, a swift backstab with any of the Spy's knives will kill most foes in a single hit. In addition to being able to swiftly assassinate key enemies, the Spy possesses the ability to disable and destroy constructed buildings with his Sapper. Non-Playable Characters Game Modes Maps Development Marketing Reception Gallery Trivia Category:2007 Video Games Category:FPS Games Category:Free-to-Play Games Category:Multiplayer Online Games Category:MacOS Games Category:Linux Games Category:PS3 Games Category:Steam Workshop Games Category:Valve Corporation Games Category:Game Engine Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Sequels Category:Hero Shooters Category:15+